lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Lost Girl Wiki:About
The was founded on September 14, 2010. Lost Girl Wiki is a collaborative enterprise that aspires towards an ambitious goal: to serve as an encyclopedic source of information about LOST GIRL, the Canadian fantasy-supernatural drama television series from Showcase that ran for five seasons from September 12, 2010 – October 25, 2015. Editors can enjoy engaging in the wiki while at the same time taking part in helping to fulfill its objective. Starring Anna Silk, LOST GIRL follows the life of Bo, a bisexual Succubus and powerful Fae warrior. Bo was raised by human parents that secretly adopted her when she was an infant. When she was eighteen years old she killed her high school boyfriend by uncontrollably draining him of his chi energy during her first sexual experience. Not knowing what had happened and unable to understand what she had done, Bo ran away from home. For the next ten years, Bo lived a life without friends or family, moving from place to place, and changing identities each time she killed again. It was not until she was discovered by the Fae that she found out she belonged to an ancient order of supernatural beings who have existed for millennia among humans unaware of their secret world. There are two clans in the Fae universe, Light 'and 'Dark, and all Fae must choose one of the two — but not Bo. Bo vowed to live on her own terms, even if it meant existing in the abyss between good and evil. Bo survives by feeding on the chi and sexual energy of either sex to sustain herself or to heal. With help from the Light Fae’s human doctor and scientist, she finally learned how to control her chi-draining powers. "Life is hard when you don’t know who you are. It’s harder when you don’t know what you are. My love carries a death sentence. I was lost for years. Searching while hiding. Only to find that I belong to a world hidden from humans. I won’t hide anymore. I will live the life I choose." ≈ Bo The series was created by Michelle Lovretta, based on an idea by Jay Firestone, and produced by Prodigy Pictures Inc., with the participation of the Canadian Television Fund (Canada Media Fund), a not-for-profit partnership between the Government of Canada and the Canadian cable industry, and in association with Shaw Media. The series' original pilot is Vexed (the eighth episode of Season 1). LOST GIRL is distributed internationally by Syfy and Sony Pictures Television. LOST GIRL is rated 14+ in Canada. TV-MA/DLSV (17) in the United States. 15 in the United Kingdom and Ireland. MA 15+ in Australia. For the complete history of LOST GIRL visit: Lost Girl History To see galleries and videos for each season visit: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, Season 4, Season 5 For complete list of episodes visit: Episodes For complete soundtrack list visit: Songs and Music To view the collection of media files visit: Photos, Gifs, Videos Category:Main Page Templates Category:Content